


A House Half The Way by nigeltde

by losttale



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttale/pseuds/losttale
Summary: So this is what an invasion looks like.于是这就是入侵的样子。中文翻译 Chinese Translation of A House Half The Way by nigeltde, with her permission





	A House Half The Way by nigeltde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A House Half The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744) by [nigeltde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigeltde/pseuds/nigeltde). 



> 感谢作者。超级超级棒的文，非常荣幸能有这个机会翻译我最喜欢的gk文。  
> 如果有人觉得有需要改进的地方欢迎提出，发在SY的那个版本看起来格式可能会舒服一些，还有很多注释之类可能让人看得更明白一些。

\--/--  
  
十二月，潘德尔顿，燥热、浑身是汗和晒干了的盐，他打开锁进了军官的淋浴间，把包扔在中间的长椅，重重坐下，开始解靴子的鞋带。在花了一个小时汇报，然后受挫地穿过各个场地上后，他还是不能忘记当他的上尉说，“well，这就是我们该呼叫空中支援的时候”他有多恐惧，他专注着一心想压制这种感觉，甚至没有被Brad突然在背后出声吓到。  
  
“别在意我，sir，”他的声音平和冷静。Nate转过头，那人在一扇开了的窗下的长椅上伸直身体躺在临近傍晚的阳光中，T恤和运动裤遮住长长的躯干，Q杂志举在光线最好的角度。他在看着Nate，沉浸在金色的光里，比Nate在这种环境里有过的都要放松和自在，像是这地方在建造时本来就把他考虑了进去一样。  
  
“或许我 _应该_ 注意你。如果我的排头兵连门上的标识都读不了，这个排可就快完蛋了。”  
  
“它们越来越无聊了，”Brad沉默很久后说，瞥了一眼开着的窗户。Nate没有接受挑战去接话：他不知道窗户是否在Brad进来前就是开着的了，他也不想知道。Brad耸肩，放下腿坐起来，手肘支在膝盖上，朝Nate的方向挤挤眼。  
  
“抱歉我打扰你了，”Nate说，抓起他的靴子和背包站起来，伸直他的背，享受着在瓷砖上舒展脚趾的感觉。Brad摇摇头，手放到一旁。长时间迎着太阳的注视使Nate不得不眨眼转移视线。“还有，呃，我被跟踪了。”  
  
“需要帮忙摆脱他们吗？”  
  
“他们不会被摆脱的，我恐怕，”他回答，在Brad嘴角咧大会心一笑时意识到这是个错误，意识到Brad已经厌倦了营里的命令，他会懂得Nate的意思，将模糊的不置可否当成同意。这不应该是建设团队默契的地方，所以他只是像个傻瓜一样点点头作为告别，走向一个靠后的隔间，在脱衣服和打开淋浴喷头时让脑海里充满杂事。他几乎是单独一人了，而且他不幸经常与一大群同性一起洗澡，但现在，Nate惊讶地发现自己还是觉得不自然。这很令人困惑，直到使他觉得不自在的原因张开口，声音低沉。  
  
“排头兵，eh?”他站得令人惊讶地近，就在隔间门的另一边。这让Nate起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“如果你愿意。”  
  
“Hmm，”Brad回答，然后在他离开的时候关上了那扇窗。  
  
\--/--  
  
一月，通知下来了。他拿着他那个该死的笔记板穿过营里的车库和仓库。每个人脸上的笑容呼应着他自己像脉冲般的兴奋，他感到肩膀和后背已经被激动的拍击打出淤青了，只能试着用冗长旅程的传闻来平复某些特别热血的人的心情。在路上他偶尔能看到他的第一小队：Person上蹿下跳像一只痉挛的小狗，Garza在给他起哄，Trombley警惕地笑着，而Brad像他以往一样迅速而准确地工作，Nate每次碰巧透过人群看到他时那人都朝他露齿一笑，兴奋溢于言表。

  
在食堂他们的小团体又扩展到Espera和他自己的枪炮军士Wynn，于是Nate在门口加入了他们一群人，正好听到他的军士长回答Person更多不正经问题的最后几句。  
  
“但是假设那天 _真的_ 超级热，他妈的热的一逼，然后他们只能把它脱掉，我是说，还有什么在里面，”Person叽里咕噜地说。  
  
然后Brad轻松而自然地说：  
  
“晚上好，LT，”回应Nate的点头以及简洁的“先生们”。  
  
谈话的圈子扩大，Nate得到了一串问好。他让自己尽可能长的停留在这个瞬间，因为一秒钟后他不得不向他们更新启程时间，一个虽然很烂但是他唯一有的借口，然后离开这个小团体到军官专用的桌子去，听那里比他年长许多的人谈论其他的组织工作安排，而他没有任何插话的机会，像是在圣诞夜只能强忍着坐在大人的桌子旁听他们聊天，而他那些蠢蛋表兄弟们又只会谈论通心粉圈儿。  
  
\--/--  
  
二月的一个星期五，科威特，在短短二十分钟内，Pappy和Rudy用五颗狙击子弹毙掉了五个用纸盒和MRE包装搭成的恐怖分子，Trombley几乎被一辆车轧过去，Person被气到爆发，Stinetorf几乎被进入他.50口径机枪里的沙子搞崩溃了。Nate在他队医义愤填膺的注视下在脑海里快速做了几个计算，然后意识到，没有润滑油，他们还不如弯下腰，拿几片消毒湿巾，然后直接（被干死）完事儿。  
  
他去找Griego。对方正在摆弄自己刚开始长的胡子，带着长城般的理直气壮和不配合直接打发了他，你可以在那里撞墙撞死，而长城连眼都不会眨一下。Nate转身离开，带着眼睛里、嘴里和衣服里的沙子看着落日，松开他的枪挂在身上，让太阳继续加剧他的晒伤，让炎热把挫败感带走，因为这只是第二十七天。  
  
\--/--  
  
三月的一个星期二，Nate一生所见过最与周围环境格格不入的混蛋以一个稍稍超重、睁大着眼睛的记者形象出现。如果那人没有应人要求（更多的是 _没有人_ 要求）讲了一堆关于阿富汗的轶事 ，Nate会以为他从未踏出过洛杉矶。因为某些原因他盯上了Nate，这有可能会酿成惨剧，不过他最后表现还行，Nate也愿意用和对方讲他连里海陆队员有多牛逼的故事来打发时间。当Godfather同意让这个记者和二营一起行动时，Nate瞬间就想到了第一小队悍马上的那个空座。  
  
“那可能是整个营里最安全的地方，”他告诉记者，在他只是解释他的海陆们将要做什么时，对方看上去就已经在在激动和恐惧中挣扎了。“我的排是最好的，你会坐在Colbert中士的正后方，他是整个第一侦察营最有经验的队长之一。”  
  
“他很厉害？”  
  
“Brad生来就是做这个的。如果我需要一个人来保证你的安全，那就是他了。”  
  
记者看上去振奋了一点；Brad就是另一说了。当他来给Nate看他真爱的电脑上最新的卫星照片时Nate哦哦赞叹了几句，然后才故意板起了脸向他传达这一噩耗。Brad盯着他看了很长一段时间。  
  
“Sir，”他终于张口，“我对你全心全意，我信赖你，然后你对我做出这种事。老天，当Ray知道这个时他的脑子会在我干净可爱的小车里给自己放假爆炸的。你知道这会对我的车辆伪装有多大影响吗？”  
  
\--/--  
  
星期五，Brad把Nate逼到一个角落，向他传达了他许多有理有据的精彩咆哮之一。  
  
这一次以“我只是知道，在六个月内我回到美国看新闻时，会在滚石杂志的封面看到两个怪胎，Ray Person他妈的基因退化的脸，和穿着金色热裤的Rudy他妈的Reyes那个基到瑞奇·马丁粉丝俱乐部级别的咖啡机，我只是想说，Nate，这种画面对我的作战积极性一点帮助没有”结束。  
  
“我会处理的，“Nate说，Brad扯了扯嘴角以示感谢，然后有些僵硬地大跨步走开，留下Nate一个人回他的帐篷，去东拼西凑一些废话写到总结报告里去。  
  
当然，比起他还要把这些狗屁不通的胡话向一个对只是单纯向上传达信息而完全不会细读报告里信息的营长，一个忙于盯着人来人往看热闹的指挥官报告，这些根本不算什么。  
  
当他向Gunny抱怨时，Gunny嘴角的弧度达到了既讽刺又无奈的顶峰，然后只是告诉Nate往好处想：至少他的海陆们没因为这个受什么伤害。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期四，他在离开指挥帐篷后跟Brad换了设备，这在一定程度上缓解了以下情况所带来的彻底疯狂：荒谬的仪容仪表要求，他的指挥官在距伊拉克边境二十公里、战争开始后十五小时后用黑色胶布将自己悍马的窗户全部封上，狗屁供应不足而军需官互相推脱责任，其他排长对于他们危险境地的不断警告提醒，针对作战目标完全没有他妈的装备或者友军支持。  
  
他和Brad开着玩笑，好像Nate只是穿过草坪去听一个演讲什么的；这让他短暂地被带到某种充满讽刺意味却又牢固的想象时空里，直到Brad和其他人一起熙熙攘攘地晃回他们破破烂烂的悍马：他看着他们，然后意识到自己对他的海陆在跨过边境后会遭遇什么毫无头绪，除了他们自己没人会帮助保护他们；如果Nate不护着他们，他们会被烧成灰烬；然后他带着几乎漠然的确定性，发现他再也不会像爱现在视线里这二十一个蠢货一样，如此强烈地爱任何人了。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期六Nate遇上了数以百计身心俱惫的人——这些带着全家的人，曾被美国做出过承诺负有义务的人——然后他告诉他的队长们让这些人转身走回去面对枪口。他们看着他，带着理所应当的厌恶；他走开，感受着背上所有恶行的重量。直到Brad开始喊叫着下命令，他才发现自己可以站得稍稍直一些。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期一，Nate发现在接下来二十四小时的某一时段，他将会穿过幼发拉底河，带领整整一个连冒着黑烟的悍马——里面装着满嘴脏话、满脑子杀戮的美国人，奇怪而美妙的情色杂志，早就过期的军用口粮还有好几吨的枪炮武器——进入文明的起源地。  
  
Nate几乎被这种不协调所淹没，但他被悬吊在后座Stafford和Christeson肉麻的Nelly歌词对唱，和前方路上吹来的微风中。Brad在排头而Lovell在排尾，Gunny稳稳地坐在他身旁。于是他只是微微笑了，想着那个埋头读着《吉尔伽美什史诗》才十七岁的自己如果看到这幅情景，大概是会大发脾气吧。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期二的晚上Nate站在他车边的弹孔旁，呼吸着沙漠的气息，感觉到他身上一半的肌肉瞬间放松了；盖拉夫在他身后冒着烟，他终于相信他们居然成功活下来了。当Person走过他身旁时Nate叫住了他，试图寻找一些说出来不那么显得没有男子气概的话来表达：我的海陆们还安全地在这里很大一部分都是多亏了你。  
  
“今天车开得很好”是他最终说出口的，Ray因为没有Ripped Fuel支撑而对焦极慢的眼睛缓缓移向他。  
  
“谢谢，中尉。但是现在看来，我认为我最伟大的战术行动不是开车而是停车。出其不意，你知道的，伊斯兰狗们才想不到我们会在已经失去炮手的情况下停车，还是在那种我做最淫秽肮脏的春梦才能想到的伏击地点停。当然，按照这个逻辑，穿过那个连RCT-1都被吓得尿湿了他们小粉褶边内裤的城市真是他妈的天才神来之笔，他们没在我们进入的那秒就放下枪才是奇迹—”  
  
Nate车上的电台响起了他指挥官的声音，于是他举起一只手表示歉意，探进车去接起了听筒。  
  
“Hitman Two，Hitman请讲。”  
  
_我，呃，需要你派几个人出一个搜救任务，收到否？_  
  
Nate看了一眼Gunny，对方耸耸肩。  
  
“收到，谁是目标？”  
  
_是Peters中尉。_  
  
“见鬼的搜救任务，”Gunny一脸厌恶，在他旁边Nate可以看到Ray在空中做着撸管的动作。  
  
“提问，他最后一次被看到是什么时候在哪里？”  
  
_呃。_  
  
“遵命Hitman，Hitman Two完毕。“Nate克制着自己想闭上眼的冲动，不确定他是否还能在这之后睁开它们。他看向Ray，对方一直摇着头，两秒，三秒，四秒，最终叹着气举起了手以示投降。  
  
“他还在睡觉，你知道的，“Ray只是在转身离开时说了一句，像是无声的谴责。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期三早晨，天上除了太阳什么都没有，又明亮又灿烂又热。而Nate明显不属于少数被太阳所眷顾的人，因为他路过第一小队时Brad正在车上面，浸在光晕里，只有眼睛在影子里，金色的短发每一根都被光勾画出了实体。  
  
太阳眷顾了Brad，在这个早晨他透过疲惫和焦虑显得非常迷人，带着自贬和独出心裁的风趣向Nate索要操作机枪必需的润滑剂。他有风度地没有因为润滑剂的缺乏而责怪Nate，所以Nate在听到自己说出和Griego总是滔滔不绝提到的Marines make do万岁之类一样的陈词滥调时，感觉到自己的胃在是在晕船时一样翻滚，他不得不转过身去。当离开时他感觉到Brad的目光跟着他，Nate不知道它们是带着宽恕理解还是厌恶受够了。  
  
在去营里汇报时他在RCT-1停下，找到了他们的行动负责人Annello，用三包纸巾和两包湿巾换了一小罐发臭的琥珀色液体；后来的事显示，这是一场不公平的交易，但是Annello不需要知道这些。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期四晚上，缩在自己的散兵坑里，Nate故意不去想很多事情：那个昏迷的小孩，濒临死亡，脸上的泪几乎已经干了；他的母亲伸出修长的手近乎绝望地寻求帮助；还有把这个沉重罪恶扛在自己身上的Brad，和Trombley漠然的眼睛。  
  
他也不去想Dave对越战的狂热，或是Godfather对Mattis敬神一般的崇拜；他不去想自己的指挥官试图在他们自己的头顶上投炸弹；他不去想自己被解除职务的可能性。  
  
他更不去想他的海陆们，距敌军三十公里，没有支援部队，而4000名伊拉克共和国卫队士兵鬼都不知道在哪儿。  
  
他不去想身上又冷又湿黏糊糊的汗从毛孔里渗出来怎么也干不了；他不去想迷彩防化服贴在皮肤上的刺痛；他不去想硌着眼睛的沙砾，或是脚上伤口消毒液带来的刺痛，或是脚下坚硬不平的沙石，或是由于长时间握枪手上的酸痛，或是下颚那颗微微松动的磨牙，或是身上令人作呕的恶心味道，或是那种从头到脚连骨头都疼、像双脚灌了铅一样从里向外渗出的疲惫。  
  
作为替代，他想着Brad昨天下午朝他靠过来的样子，躲着炮火替Nate愤愤不平，蓝色的眼睛带着暗色半眯着，充满了对上级指挥最新愚蠢指令的愤怒；他想着Brad那么直接地告诉Nate他信任自己的样子，充满信心毫不犹豫；他想着Brad，身材高大、爱憎分明、毫无瑕疵，然后终于能够睡着了。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期五，他被近乎荒唐可笑的奢华环境包围着：一个空游泳池，废弃空旷的建筑物，枝叶繁茂的绿色漆椒树，海陆们和小鸟们无意义的叽叽喳喳，和一个被枪击男孩的幽灵。  
  
Wright费了不少劲爬到他坐着的悍马车后顶时，Nate正试图在不直接把他的指挥官骂成一个傻瓜的情况下，写这次“危险距离打击”事件的报告。他们聊了聊机场突袭、其他部队的动向和Trombley，这与往常一样。然而Wright在最后问了Nate这个奇怪的问题，“Brad怎么样”，就好像Nate会知道似的。  
  
“没人想看到平民伤亡，”Nate说，尽他最大可能委婉地说。“但是这是战争。我们都明白。Colbert中士会没事的。”  
  
Wright向前凑了凑，差点失去平衡一头栽倒，越过Nate望向Brad拿着锤子和凿子钻在自己车底的方向，Rudy在一旁，膝盖从车底露出来。  
  
“是的，他看上去棒极了，“Wright说，眉毛几乎抬到了发际线。Nate试图忍住不笑。  
  
“Colbert中士是整个侦查海陆圈子里最受尊敬的人之一。他与很多海陆不同，非常职业。他以前经历过很多比这更可怕的事。他会没事的。“  
  
“C’mon，Nate，你现在可没戴着你那顶LT的大帽子，“Wright说，指了指Nate膝盖上的头盔。“我需要一个，you know，一个朋友的角度。”  
  
“我不确定我是否明白你在说什么。”  
  
“Well，你们是朋友，不是吗？至少在我看来，你是他唯一寻求帮助的对象。其他人都是向他寻求帮助。”  
  
这对于Nate来说可是第一次听到。  
  
他转过身；Brad现在是独自一人了，还是缩在那个狭窄的空间里，长长的胳膊摆出不舒服的姿势，浑身是机油，而天逐渐亮了，太阳完全升了起来：（Brad在那儿）已经超过一个小时了，Nate看着自己的表意识到。他跟Wright说抱歉以后再聊，跳下车，然后在寻找Gunny和他一起去汇报时，路过第一小队的悍马，敲了敲车顶喊了一句，  
  
“等我回来就抓着你脚腕从那底下把你拖出来。”  
  
如果Brad回答了他并没听见，但是到了晚上他就复活了。Nate对自己松的一大口气感到有些惊讶，不仅是因为Iceman又回来保护看守他们了，还因为在这所有的疲惫和焦虑中，在这各种权利纷争和自我吹捧中，又能够和人对目一笑的感觉简直好极了。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期日他坐下来清理他的M4，然后发现自己不自觉地在看着Brad。  
  
对方卷起自己的迷彩网整理悍马，似乎在教导着Trombley什么，和Ray一来一往地顶嘴扯皮，带着狡猾的笑露出了洁白的牙齿，背后的纹身一片五彩缤纷，晒成古铜色的皮肤下肌肉平滑有力，裤子低低挂在腰上，强壮有力，充满男子气概，毫无瑕疵。  
  
他看着，渴望着，意识到这一次这感觉是如此的明显可以辨别，在胸腔牵引着他，在手掌上轻拂着，像是横扫过地平线的夏马尔风。  
  
晚些时候，听着他的连长做着就连放在警匪片里都不会格格不入的部队集结演讲，Nate不知道他的心里还剩多少地方了，还剩多少地方来把这些全塞进去：他对Brad这种不知道他妈的是什么的感觉，对上级指挥和战术计划他妈的操蛋想法，他一路看到的一切，把这些全装下需要多少地方。  
  
他不知道当这一切都结束了的时候那里是不是还能有任何剩余。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期二， 他们围在地图旁开战术侦查简会，他的队长们提出了对Muwaffaqiyah战术安排完全合情合理的担忧，Nate只能拼凑出海陆最后的那一套陈词滥调来安抚他们。他没怎么成功，Brad在阴影处的注视让他感到既仓惶又安心。  
  
在离开时Nate意识到自己正在做他在最开始时发誓绝不会做的事情，带领他的海陆们进入不安全的触敌区，只依靠着他们的运气和技能，但他有上级的指令，又无法拒绝它们，一点儿缓和余地都没有：这是他自愿的；这就是军官；这就是战争。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期三，在离开Muwaffaqiyah的路上，他们停了一会儿让空军干掉一个迫击炮小队。  
  
Nate几乎毫不惊讶地看到Brad突然出现，用他带着权威和信心、专有而坚定的 _Sir_ 打断了他和Gunny的临时会议，Nate甚至有那么一小会儿思考着这在其他人看来可能是怎样，他们会不会觉得奇怪，无论何时Brad总能获得他全部的注意力。  
  
“有什么问题吗，Colbert中士？”他问，而Brad的表情微动，难以捉摸。  
  
“Sir，我怎么听说你拒绝让我们在有关大家敬爱的指挥官和伟大全能迷人的连队执行官提出的诽谤上帮你申诉？”  
  
他是来找麻烦的，Nate从一开始就意识到这一点，绷着脸想起了另一个血肉模糊的平民，另一个被随便贴上附带伤害标签的伊拉克人，该死的，这真不是一个他们现在该进行的谈话，在这个开阔公共的地方，在日光之下，离H&S只有300米远。  
  
他得把这谈话掐死在摇篮里。  
  
“这是旧消息了，Brad，而我也不会对这件事再做讨论。”他说，确保他的军官声音稳稳的。“你应该回你的车里去，我们现在任何时候都可能出发。”  
  
Brad皱起了眉望了一眼Gunny试图寻求支持；没得到任何支持，他转过头面对Nate，身体前倾然后压低了声音。  
  
“无意冒犯，sir，你完全没意识到你对这个排来说意味着什么，而你不可能指望我们就这样袖手旁观让这一切发生。”  
  
“这 _正是_ 我希望你们做的，中士。”Nate祈求着他就接受这个吧，当Brad直起身子那一瞬间他以为他的确赢了，然而Brad只是接着说，  
  
“Well恕我直言， ** _sir_** ，这简直是胡说八道。”  
  
像是被打了一巴掌，Nate吸了一口气向前踏了一步，站到了Brad的个人空间里，身体前倾直到他们几乎鼻尖碰鼻尖。  
  
他看到Brad终于从自己的脑海里出来的那一瞬间，所有注意力都真正集中在Nate身上，他们比任何时候都距离更近，没有任何人眨眼，直到Gunny带着警告的“中士”在他们身后响起。  
  
“Brad，”Nate说，刻意放慢了速度，像是在对一个小孩子说话，“如果在接下来的行程里我再听到哪怕是一丁点关于你没把这件事抛之脑后的暗示，你的整个队伍就等着在这他妈的整个战争里跟在他妈的杂务人员后面做替补吧，我会亲自确保你们所有有可能接到的任务只包括护送将军们从食堂到他妈的厕所。别-再-管-这-事。”  
  
“收到，sir。”像是过了一世纪后Brad回答，仍然连眼都不眨。  
  
Nate以为自己曾经见过真正的“冰人”，但那和现在他眼睛里几乎结成实体的冰冷怒火、抿成一条细线的嘴唇、和走回自己悍马时僵硬的肩膀比起来什么都不是。Nate不能忍受去看他；他转回身旁被铺在车盖上的地图，却什么也看不进去，头脑一片空白。  
  
行军三公里时Gunny无奈地说，“Person又他妈在搞什么？”Nate从他的负责区域扭过头，看到他的领头车正在左冲右突不规则地行进，加速几米然后又突然刹车，在沙地上走着尖锐的蛇形路线。  
  
“如果他还这样就告诉他赶快停手，”他告诉Gunny，然后转头继续盯着自己负责的路边区域。  
  
Nate希望对方赶快收手，他的耐心已经在这他妈没完没了悲剧的一天中被磨完，然而几百米过后电台响起来传出Ray带着鼻音有穿透力的声音。  
  
_提问，all Hitman Two victors，有没有人有成套的胸罩和内裤可以给我傲娇的队长冰公主？最好是粉色的不过迪斯尼的也---_  
  
电台在这之后安静了。Nate成功地把持住没笑，直到他向车内另一边看去：Gunny，有可能是Nate所认识最正常的人，笑得像个傻瓜一样；车后部传来一声清晰的Screwby。  
  
“真是被他们打败了。”Gunny说，摇着头。而Nate感到他胸前有什么东西在慢慢舒展开，他朝着伊拉克高高的绿色草丛、在地平线浮动的橙色太阳、和轻轻扫过他脸上汗珠的凉爽微风露齿一笑，然后允许自己暂时忘记一切、满足地沉浸在这个瞬间一小会儿。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期四，十二个小时后，Brad在一个陡峭沙堤的边缘找到他。  
  
Nate正在等待日出，同时试图用足够的唾液来咽下他最后一口干硬的口粮，听着Al Kut的毁灭、海陆们像卡车一样的鼾声、和兴奋的打闹声音。Brad只是站在那里看着，他的步伐迟缓而沉重，在快走到Nate坐着的地方时犹豫了几步。  
  
“有什么要报告的吗，中士？”Nate问，当气氛变得有些尴尬时。  
  
“你听说了那个战俘的事儿吗？规矩和往常一样，”Brad说，然后似乎叹了口气很快地说，“LT，我需要为我之前的行为道歉。我越线了。”  
  
严格来讲的确，但是Nate并不想因为这件事大闹一番，于是他只是耸耸肩，示意Brad他旁边的沙地。  
  
过了一会儿Brad也坐下了，他们看着夜间营地几乎是慢镜头的喧嚣，和远处地平线上燃烧着的Al Kut周围的光晕，像是他们从未拥有的一样安静而融洽。而有那么一秒钟，Nate几乎可以让自己相信这就是他想要的全部了，相信他并不能准确感受到他们之间的每一寸空气，相信他并不能想象出自己在清晰的虚妄中，抚摸Brad肋骨、用拇指扫过Brad颧骨的样子。  
  
他扫了一眼Brad，发现Brad也在看着他，和以往一样沉着坚定的凝视；这让Nate的心开始扑通扑通地跳起来，他不得不使劲吞咽下喉咙突然的哽咽。  
  
“Walt怎么样？”  
  
“一团糟。”  
  
“烟雾弹在第一辆车上是有用的。那是个好主意。你不能把后来事情的责任都揽在自己身上。”  
  
“你认为我生气是因为Muwaffiqiyah？“  
  
“不是吗？“  
  
“不是。是。操，我不知道。“Brad终于转过身，半耸着肩冲着他们面前的空气说，”是这一切。我是说，这整个行动，所有可避免的失误，死掉的平民，他妈的小孩子，我们自己人朝我们开枪，指挥官们带着他们他妈的（渴望）军功章的勃起鸡巴—“他在声音升高的时候克制住了自己，深呼吸了几次。  
  
”至少，在这所有不停的不变的愚蠢之中，我们至少还有你。“  
  
他偏过头，用让Nate屏住呼吸的眼神盯着他，就像是他知道一切一样，那么简单。Brad知道Nate想要触碰他，知道Nate如果没在睡觉之前想Brad就睡不着，知道Brad一闪而逝的笑和时刻相伴已经不知怎么成为了Nate在这整个战争的中心。坐在这片沙地上Brad离他非常近，而他的眼睛在Nate无意识舔自己嘴唇时盯着它闪着碎光，因为种种可能而口干舌燥。  
  
“Sir，“Brad说，声音低沉阴暗，身子前倾，一只手撑在Nate的膝盖上，近到几乎触到他，”我认为你应该跟我走。“  
  
“我的天哪，Brad，“Nate喘着气，目瞪口呆，心脏狂跳，几乎因此而头晕目眩。“我的天哪，你知道我不能那么做。”  
  
Brad嘴角微动，带着苦涩的阴影，但他在Nate可以真正看清他表情前转过了头，重重地冲自己点了点头，似乎是要站起来。  
  
“留下来，“Nate脱口而出，只来得及阻止自己伸手去拦住Brad，只是蜷起了自己的腿抱住了膝盖。Brad放松了一小点；随着时间一秒一秒过去逐渐平静下来，伸直了腿，头半靠在他的手肘上。  
  
“你可以的，you know，“他在几分钟后说，而上帝知道Nate多么希望那是真的。他摇了摇头。  
  
“那我就连三排都不如了。“  
  
“这太他妈傻逼了，“Brad说，”无意冒犯，“然后给了他一个长长的狡猾笑容。  
  
他们又在那里坐了一会儿，看着太阳升起。  
  
如果这并不是Nate想要的那种与Brad最终和平相处的方式，这样也行了。  
  
\--/--  
  
在星期四临近星期五那个模糊的边界，Nate在自己的车里歇了一会儿，眼睛紧盯着黑暗，等待着应该和他在这里见面的Gunny，而他眨眨眼后在打开的车门口出现的却是Brad，双眼沉浸在黑暗里，一手重重地放在Nate肩上，另一手则在Nate的脸颊，透过那层疲惫的浓雾向他辐射着热量。Griego在驾驶员那侧的车窗正说着什么关于一个坦克的事，可Nate完全不能集中注意力：Brad的呼吸距他如此之近，拇指像是个承诺一样悬停在他的嘴角。而正当他终于拼凑出一些话来搪塞Griego时，Gunny把记事板猛拍到了悍马的顶上，嘟囔着关于C连的一些乱事。  
  
然后他们都消失了，Nate能够记起的全部只是那人手掌触碰他脸颊的模糊感觉。  
  
\--/--  
  
在周五他望着Stafford和Christeson，小心地正好避开站在距他十英尺处、正把三个浑身灰尘的小女孩和两个行李箱抱上车的那人。但Nate ** _应该_** 用某种方式告诉他的海陆：这些无家可归走向荒原的人并不是海军陆战队所需要关心的、那个没有鞋的老妇人应该自己走路而不是坐在Poke的座位上、Baptista正抱着安慰的那个婴儿不久大概也会死掉。  
  
“所以这就是侵略的样子。”Brad在他身旁出现，嘴角朝下，眼睛底下的凹陷像是石头刻出来的。超过他们中的任何一个，甚至超过Doc，Brad被这场战争榨干又滋养着，这是这场战争的真实面目，偶然的胜利或是背叛逐渐削去他的骨肉，就好像他能力和感情的深度是无穷无尽的一样。Nate知道自己再不可能成为一个足够好的军官来弄明白为什么Brad这样受伤如此严重。  
  
\--/--  
  
周一时Brad像这世界上最高最有杀伤力的二货一样，脱掉上衣伸开双臂拐弯倾斜飞过一片杂草丛生的田地。Nate应该在和Hitman通话，可当他抬头看到Brad跑过草丛，面朝阳光两臂伸展时忍不住笑了，忍不住放低话筒到胸口，暖意嗡嗡地传入身体。  
  
于是原来Nate在碰到Brad Colbert时就完完全全彻彻底底地完蛋了，因为这有可能是他在过去三个月里见过最蠢的事，而他还这里像个傻瓜一样笑着，努力记住这一景象；他发现自己甚至无法嫉妒Brad这一短暂的快乐时光，像凤凰一样超脱了他所在的环境，因为像往常一样Brad把这快乐传递下去送给别人：他并不知道别人感受如何，但是望着Brad，Nate似乎觉得，他自己也一样自由了。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期五，Nate巡视了香烟工厂，越看越满意。占领后的计划单被折起来，安静地躺在他胸口的口袋里。他在脑海中记下能用的房间和有利位置：一个宽敞的袋形走廊做简易的医务室非常合适，一个阴暗凉快的屋子正好有摆放他们饮用水桶的架子，一片四周无墙铺了地板的空地大概可以让海陆们临时放一些重机械。而在他穿过宽敞的仓库时，车辆调配组正忙着维修悍马，外面阳光下他的海陆们正在放松休息，开着玩笑睡着觉，Nate不自觉地感谢上帝因为终于，他妈的终于，他们有了时间和空间，有了去真正帮助伊拉克人而不是一不小心就把他们炸上天的能力。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期三，他们在一个经他们之手淹没在混乱与杀戮的城市中停留，他的长官再次下了一个几乎是Muwaffaqiyah式的命令，而这对于Nate来说是最后的底线了。盯着远处他被命令带着他的海陆们加入的交火区，Nate发现原来到最后自己还是有选择的权利的。  
  
\--/--  
  
在星期四返回营地的路上，Brad极力掩饰但所有人都能看出他实在是怒火中烧，Nate不知道原因究竟是昨晚的事还是那个未爆炸的炸弹，或是那个被坦克打飞的小孩的传闻，但是所有人基本都绕着他走。Nate也打算这么做，然而当Brad在他从连里回来的路上埋伏他时这变得十分困难——他不知道从哪里冒出来然后推着Nate背对着目的地进了某个似乎是储藏间的地方，充满灰尘的阳光从门上的通风口透进来。  
  
“老天啊，”Brad带着怒气低声说，试图走来走去但无奈地方不够，只能原地转着身伸手捋着头发，地上的被揉烂的废纸和空罐子在他脚旁作响，“我不适合干这个。我不应该在干这些。真想把这地方铲平。把他们全干掉。全部。”  
  
“Hey，”Nate温和地安抚，但Brad并没平静下来；他再次向Nate凑过来而Nate无处可去，他身后的柜子硌着后背有些疼-——Brad俯下身重重地吻住了他，一只手紧紧扶着Nate的脖子，用他的牙齿和舌头打开Nate的嘴。或许这应该是又一个考验，或许他应该把Brad推开，但当Nate举起手时它们一只深埋在Brad的头发里，另一只紧攥着Brad的衬衫。他的心像是在战时一样快速搏动，几乎对于自己被这样对待、被这样按住任对方掠取而不可置信。  
  
冰绝对是人能想象出来对于Brad最离谱的形容词，Nate肯定Brad贴着大腿能感觉到自己硬了，因为上帝啊，Nate反正明显感觉到Brad了。Nate想他们真的应该控制一下了，在他们没做出在巴格达一个被三百个海陆包围、没锁的小破储藏间里干个痛快这种极度愚蠢的事之前。他用五年来学到的所有控制力让自己平静下来，让这个吻慢下来，几乎有些痛苦地在他们之间给空气留出位置，而Brad显然读懂了，手落到了Nate的腰上，与他抵着额头大口地喘气。  
  
“他们在把这一切搞砸，Nate，”他悄声说，呼气轻轻喷在Nate的嘴唇上，而在这并不明亮的光下Nate几乎能安全地说，“我明白，”然后并没真的松开抓住Brad的上衣的手；他们在这几分钟内几乎没怎么动，直到两人都平静下来能出去见人。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期六他的海陆排从巴格达离开。这个城市和他们来时相比并没有什么好的变化，或许比以前还更差了。赢得一场战争，原来感觉更像是失败。  
  
在他们扎营结束后他和Wright交换了笔记，对自己对Wright对上帝假装他能够客观地谈论这些，把注意力转移到在草坪上由Stafford计时二排和三排的耐力跑上。他们大多都赤裸着上身，汗水闪亮，在弯道处互相推搡着，然后一个一个结束训练站在一边指指点点嬉笑着。  
Nate有些怀疑自己或许正在经历什么逐渐变基的过程，但他们虽然看上去赏心悦目，却没有一个人能对他产生像Brad一样的影响，甚至比不上睡着的Brad——他还在自己的悍马座位上半坐着，一只长腿悬空伸在车外几乎触到了地面。  
  
“Nate，”Wright在他身后说，语气平常而友好，“你以前告诉我你认为DADT是一项荒谬的——”  
  
Nate几乎有些吃惊地笑了，转身试图看出Wright是不是在开玩笑。他脸上带着傻气的笑容，好像想要加入Nate的笑话一样，但眼神锐利。Nate摇了摇头。  
  
“看看这些家伙，”他说，朝营地挥了挥手，“你知道他们做什么和什么打交道。我们这些指挥部的坏人尽全力把事情搞砸，但他们还在这里，靠着彼此熬过了一切。去他妈的Don't Ask Don't Tell；我爱他们，而他们也一定全部都会这么说。”  
  
“那Colbert中士呢？”  
  
Nate的目光转回第一小队的车辆：Brad仰着头靠在座椅上，大张着嘴，很大可能在滑稽地打呼噜睡得一塌糊涂。  
  
“Colbert不一样。”他说。Wright顺着他的视线看过去，大笑着连笔都掉了。  
  
\--/--  
  
星期三他没管他的海陆们，希望他们别被产地可疑的杜松子酒搞得太狼狈了，在这一起的旅程里至少能拿到什么小胜利是什么。他同样离开了Gunny，在伊拉克彭德尔顿灯光逐渐消失的灰色走廊里乱走着，直到他到了楼上一间靠北的被废弃的昏暗办公室。这房间并没被扫荡得很彻底，黄珊木墙板还大多幸存，大概曾是某个小官的第二个家。没有玻璃的窗户正朝向他们的中央集结区域：当Nate望去时他只看到了带着他的海陆们穿越伊拉克的数辆悍马，它们沿着内墙人字形停着，从这个距离看上去几乎不可想象的渺小和死气沉沉。  
  
他身后的门开了。他过了一会儿才转过身；Brad正在用一把椅子挡着门卡在门把手上。在这荒唐景象中Nate不能继续欺骗自己：这是他曾经希望能发生的事。  
  
“你找到我了。”  
  
“如果这就是你努力想要隐蔽的结果，你入错行了。”Brad扫视着房间，手指尖从左到右拂过办公桌的边缘，移动到一个书架侧仔细研究，望着旁边的窗外过了很长时间。  
  
“结束了，”他说，声音甚至没有像他在补给营时那么失望，听上去空洞荒芜，让人该死的心碎。  
  
“过这里来，”Nate说，在他身旁伸出手掌。而Brad同样不急不慢地穿过房间，始终注视着Nate的眼睛，伸手把他的步枪连带背带摘下来靠在墙边的补给箱上。这失去的重量和肩膀上消失了的压力令人惊讶甚至有罪恶感，Nate开始感到不安，试图想出任何比他现在做的更加疯狂的事而一无所获。然后当Brad把自己的枪也靠在墙上，站在了他面前，浑身灰尘目光专注，几乎带着些悲伤的眼睛热切而美丽，Nate就放弃了，靠近感受着他的体温，呼吸着他穿旧了的海陆T恤的味道。  
  
因为草他妈的，或许现在他不该再继续压抑，把这感觉推开推走推远：这是个礼物。这他妈的是他最后的恩典。  
  
他们亲吻着，不像上次一样精疲力竭却依然让他惊喜，像是仅仅是靠近他Brad就足能烧光上个月全部一团糟的疲倦和愚蠢：把Nate从外套里剥出来灵巧的手指，在Nate舌尖徘徊的花生酱和咖啡颗粒味道，还有当Nate把他拥入怀里他们胯部接触、鸡巴隔着裤子互相摩擦时他发出模糊不清的嘟哝。  
Nate把手伸入Brad的衬衫，触到他的后背和突起的脊椎骨，抚摸着他的肋骨，还有宽阔紧实的肌肉。  
当Nate拂过一个乳头把手伸向他的臀部时Brad再次呻吟出声，弓起身试图把他推到墙边，但Nate利用惯性把他们翻了过来而Brad反倒被抵在了墙壁上。他露齿微微一笑，狠狠咬了一口Nate的嘴唇。  
  
脱掉衣服简直是自找麻烦但Nate还是渴望着，像是他从未渴望过任何其他东西一样，想要看到黄昏暮色在Brad身体上延展，想要尝遍光碰不到的阴影地带，想要为Brad双膝触地，然后感受他越上顶峰时大腿的颤栗。  
他勉强接受了只能在这里把手伸进Brad的内裤。  
  
“万他妈的岁，”Brad喘着气，睁大了眼又颤抖着闭上，半仰着头让Nate能用嘴触碰到他的下巴、脖子和锁骨，他的全部。  
而这还是不够：Nate已经明白他自己永远也要不够Brad，无论如何都永远要不够Brad和他在一起——用和他做任何事一样稳健的专注帮他手淫，拖到Nate感觉自己快要爆炸了才在他腿软了时支撑住他。  
  
晚些时候，他们在清澈明亮的上弦月光中肩靠肩，摊在那种办公室专门为折磨不受欢迎来访者而准备的椅子上，腿翘在窗沿上。Nate还能在自己身上和空气中闻出来他们刚才发生的一切，从口袋底翻出来的四张纸巾显然不太够。他很困倦，几乎感觉到有些舒服了；他们偶尔悄声说着话，在一片寂静中Nate不让自己去想他到底陷得有多深，对这一切将如何结束到底有多少准备。  
  
\--/--  
  
五月的一个星期日，在他们离开前的两天前，在一片混乱的准备工作中，他们又找到了一个偏僻的房间——一个幽闭的储藏间，至少这次有一盏灯和一个在门把手旁看上去挺结实的勾子。Nate用绳子绑了个暂时的锁。  
  
他们到这一步之前基本没有语言交流，依靠着手势和偶尔的点头摇头，而当他们进了房间后Nate一时感到无所适从，犹豫着不知道怎样开始，而他们的时间并不多。Brad也没有配合，他交叉着双臂面无表情地看着他。  
灯光昏黄而丑陋；Brad至少最近终于能睡一会觉了，他眼底的黑袋在逐渐消失，在灯下显得格外憔悴。这并不重要。他始终是Nate人生中见到最不可抗拒的东西。  
  
“我从没干过这事，you know，”Nate试图轻松地说，这次自己解下了他的枪和外套，把它们放在附近的一个箱子上，“和一个男的，我是说。或者说，和一个海陆在一起。”  
  
“Nate，别说话了。”Brad只穿了件T恤，没有外套可脱，但把他的枪放在Nate枪的旁边，手搭在腰带上。  
  
“解开。”Nate说，解着自己的腰带。Brad扬起一边的眉毛朝他一笑。  
  
“遵命，Sir，”他说，而Nate也朝他笑了，探过去抓住他松开的腰带把他拽了过来。当他们凑近时Brad举起手，指关节出乎Nate意料的擦过他的脸颊。Nate的心猛地一颤；他停顿了一下，而Brad显然看到了，但他只是语气平淡地说：  
“性爱，就像战争，能揭示一个人真正的样子，”他第二次也是最后一次握住Nate的性器，“你看起来大概是那种把门关上以后会被绑起来叫我爸爸的那种变态，Ray欠我二十块钱。”  
  
Nate试图说些什么反驳他，话却被一个几乎谨慎的长吻深深吞下；他几乎恍惚地沉浸在Brad在他嘴上的攻击和Brad在他裤裆里不断动作的手中，粗重地呼吸着喷着湿气，仿佛回到了他十四岁时在父母家里的地下室。  
  
当他把手伸向Brad时对方已经半硬了，就好像Nate的手早已记住了Brad鸡巴的形状和偏好之类的，因为这几乎让他觉得很他妈的自然——攀在一个更高更宽的肩膀上，享受有节奏的撸动和玩弄。  
  
亲吻开始变得凌乱，他们靠得更近，直到他能感受到Brad迎着他的动作，把他们一起放入他的手中，Brad的鸡巴和他的在一起滑动，像是有电流通过般的感觉。Brad的大手紧紧握着他们，加快了速度，太快了，几乎快到Nate无法完全接受，来不及仔细记忆，只能被这近乎绝望的情热全部占据冲刷走。  
  
Brad的头后仰了几度，微微张开红肿湿润的嘴唇，半闭着双眼瞳孔散大。他的大拇指重重抚过Nate的嘴唇，Nate轻咬着把它吸入口中，用舌头包裹着，脸颊凹陷像是在吸食什么药品一样沉重而清醒不能。  
  
“喔，操。耶稣啊，Nate。”像是这让他感到痛苦一样，Brad几乎精疲力竭地又往前顶了几次，然后在Nate手里高潮，在他的手和T恤上留下温热的痕迹。  
  
他靠着Nate浑身松懈下来，柔软的嘴唇贴着他脖子和肩膀连接的地方，然后很快重新提起精神，接替了Nate的手撸动他们蹭在一起的性器，低头几英寸向Nate的耳朵声音沙哑地低语， _你他妈的要把我折磨死了，看看你自己，没有任何人再能像我一样了解你了_ ，咬了咬他的耳垂，舔舐着Nate的下巴接着用舌头操他的嘴直到Nate也射了，强烈的快感——视觉听觉嗅觉味觉还有触觉全部被Brad肆无忌惮地侵占。  
  
他很长时间后才清醒过来，然后感到了和刚开始时一样的不自在。  
  
这次记得多带了的纸巾也不能拯救他的上衣了，于是他脱下T恤然后拉过Brad的手把他的手腕擦干净，然后在时间太长之前松开了他的手，把自己擦干净后将衣服塞进口袋里。  
他们小心翼翼地分开，避免着视线接触，系好腰带重新武装，让自己恢复原状然后终于再次站在原地。  
  
“我在考虑离开部队，”Nate说，因为这是真的，尽管他并不确定自己提起这个是什么用意，又希望Brad如何理解。  
而反正这不再重要了。  
Brad发出某种不置可否的声音，然后解开了锁住他们的绳子，仔细地听了一会儿之后才打开门。  
  
“你先走吧，”Nate说。Brad犹豫了四分之一秒后安静地出门。他没有回头。  
  
Nate在他们刚才放枪的那个箱子上坐下，手肘支在膝盖上，手指搭在一起，身上外套粗糙的材质摩擦着他赤裸的后背不太舒服。他盯着地面什么都没想。  
  
\--/--  
  
在一个没有星光的八月夜里，Nate走出Gunny的门廊，然后发现Brad一个人在那里，靠着扶手沉默地静止。Nate没说话加入了他，望着Gunny空荡荡的院子，他喝醉了的海陆们的喧笑声像海浪一样一波一波涌出来冲刷着他们。  
  
Brad也喝了不少；他的手放松地垂在扶栏上，松垮地握着啤酒的瓶口，修长的温暖的身体就在Nate旁边。奇怪又熟悉，他们又站在一起，而这场景比起以前太过虚幻了：他们在喝 _ **啤酒**_ ，他们在Gunny家的 _ **门廊**_ 上，而Nate刚花了两个小时与他的海陆们告别，试图不让自己哭出来。  
  
“我不为发生的事情感到后悔，”Brad突然说，“发生了就是发生了。”听上去意义指向不明，而直到现在Nate仍不明白他说的是什么。  
  
他在他们离开前再次琢磨Brad的话，想知道那有多少只是做爱时乱讲的胡话，明白自己无论如何都会想要相信——相信他们曾拥有过某种超脱了当时环境的 _ **东西**_ ，尽管他从来也没设想过他们会成为伴侣或爱人或是炮友什么的，想象过他们四目相对牵着手走过沙滩之类。  
  
在今晚之后Nate大概再也不会见到他了。他不知道该说些什么：他感觉Brad和他在伊拉克时一样遥不可及，但当他抬起头看向Nate时那 _ **东西**_ 仍在他眼里；这联系仍然让Nate眩晕。每当这样的时候Nate想，或许 _ **他自己**_ 后悔了，因为原来这被包裹在告别与返乡还有种种其他变化中的感觉真他妈的让人难受。  
  
“那就这样了吧，”Brad猛地站直，给了他一个桀骜不驯的假笑，然后把他的酒瓶向远处的黑暗中掷去。他们听见它在草坪上落地，然后在什么其他东西上撞碎了。  
Brad眨了好几次眼，低头看向自己空空如也的手，确认自己扔了瓶子，好像他几乎不能相信自己的耳朵一样。Nate低声吹了个口哨。  
  
“我希望你安排好后事了。”  
  
“我想它飞过篱笆了，”Brad有些不确定地说。  
  
“明早你的头也会飞过篱笆的。”  
  
“噢，天哪，”Brad叹气，“操他妈的Gunny和他那些倒霉的盆栽园艺鬼玩意。我要拿把锯把那些兔子之类都清理了。”他踏入院子，从口袋里掏出一串壮观的钥匙链，在一千零一个神秘的小零件中有一个小手电筒，当Brad打开它向Nate照去，他差点被这邀请闪瞎。  
  
并不需要多想，Nate也跳进黑暗中。而当他们搜寻酒瓶到了某个特别黑的角落里时，Brad关掉了小手电，Nate把他推到了某个他猜想大概是树的柱子上吻了他算作告别，嘴里还带着啤酒已不新鲜的味道，Brad握住他的手腕紧到能留下淤青。  
  
\--/--  
  
十二月，在Wright书稿的第293页，他读到：  
  
_这经历如此强烈，以至于尽管他们将集体返回祖国，很多已建立了深厚友谊的海陆们因为他们将离开伊拉克而深感遗憾。Fick和Colbert似乎尤其如此，他们在最后的空闲时间总是挨在一起盯着Colbert的电脑，甚至仅仅是在一起聊天。虽然越过军队官兵等级的友谊并不常见，从始至终Fick信任依仗了Colbert的能力，偶尔他们之间还会有紧张的火花闪现，整个排似乎都能感受到。_  
  
_在我对Fick最后的采访中，他依然感受着在巴格达时的遗憾与失望，但当他提起Colbert时则重新振作，赞扬着他对小队的领导力以及在整个入侵伊拉克过程中担当领头羊的表现：“Colbert是特别的。没有他，这绝对会极其困难。”  
  
Colbert并不出人意料，很少分享他的感受，但他的确提到他们能遇到Fick非常幸运：“他是个好人，”他说，显然这样的好人在指挥官里并不多见。  
  
“你开玩笑的？”Ray Person说，“Brad和LT在这整个行动中绝对是男朋友关系。在这儿结束以后他们会在旧金山附近建个爱的小巢，开一个那种无机环保咖啡店然后收养一堆非洲小孩。”  
  
“Ray，你真他妈的需要把嘴闭上否则我就帮你闭上，”Colbert说，然后很快消失在他们视线中，明显并没有平时与Ray斗嘴的心情。  
  
Ray张大了嘴瞪着眼睛。  
“我他妈的说错什么了？”  
_  
  
他又读了一遍，在好几遍之后才不得不把稿子放下，出去呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。在晚上去睡觉之前才写道， _这当然是由你来决定，但如果你能将这一段删去，或改动大部分段落，我会感激不尽，我猜你大概明白因为什么。  
_  
在将手稿寄回后刚好一星期时他收到了Wright的回信，和往常一样充满了乱七八糟的新闻和笑话，还有关于Nate在第56页是如何错误地评价了他新闻工作者心态的三百字。他的附言写道：  
_前几天和Tony通话了，他说他时常与他联系，说他过得不错。他很快会回洛杉矶待一段时间，需要我替你传什么话吗？_  
  
Nate盯着回信，希望他能够决定自己在这国家的另一边、在知道这信息后到底该怎么做。他在一个空白的电邮回信界面停留了令人为难之长的时间，最终只是写了些自己大概可以勉强接受的话。  
_  
告诉他没有他这场战争将会非常不同。告诉他继续保持状态。替我向他问好。_  
  
\--/--  
  
终


End file.
